Nós
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: Após ter seu coração partido pelo homem que mais amava, Sakura resolve que vai lidar com o luto do fim do relacionamento de uma forma pouco convencional, usando um famoso hipnotizador que passava pela cidade. SHORT-FIC.


_._

* * *

 _._

 _Eu_

.

''Rapazes são todos assim, não fica chateada não!'' Tenten comentou, olhando preocupada para o estado da amiga enquanto batia de leve em suas costas - ele nem te merecia! Você vai encontrar alguém muito melhor, com certeza!

Sakura levantou o rosto, os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e o rosto vermelho.

''Eu não quero ninguém melhor, eu quero ele!'' lamuriou, um segundo antes de desabar em choro mais uma vez, agarrando a almofada contra o rosto e colocando para fora toda a dor que sentia por dentro.

''Se você não parar de chorar, eu vou dar na sua cara!'' Ino ameaçou enquanto caminhava na direção delas trazendo um novo rolo de papel higiênico ''Toma, assoa esse nariz, lava essa cara e vamos sair lá pra for a tomar um ar''

Sakura soltou um muxoxo, insatisfeita, e não se moveu, o rosto ainda contra o travesseiro.

Ino revirou os olhos para ela.

''Você _não vai_ ficar presa neste quarto chorando por causa de um rapaz imbecil que não soube valorizar você! A gente vai se produzir um monte e sair e pegar um monte de gatinhos e você vai ficar boa num instante!''

Apesar das boas intenções de Ino, Sakura realmente não sentia a menor vontade de sair de casa, nem de ver ninguém, _muito menos_ outros rapazes. Às vezes só precisamos de um tempo para nós, e ela sabia que os métodos de Ino não iam tornar a cicatrização nem mais rápida, nem mais fácil.

.

.

.

''Hoje vai fazer um mês'' ela comentou, mexendo na colher dentro do copo de chocolate quente.

Tenten olhou para ela com incredulidade.

''Você ainda está pensando nisso? Por Deus, vocês namoraram por o quê, um mês?''

''Foram dois'' ela corrigiu, afundando ainda mais na cadeira. Por que ninguém entendia que o tempo não determinava nada? Por que o fato de o relacionamento deles ter durado tão pouco - pouco demais, pensava ela - as pessoas, até mesmo as próximas a ela, tendiam a menosprezar a dor que sentia por dentro?

Tenten suspirou.

''É ruim no começo mesmo, mas pensa que poderia ter sido pior! Vocês poderiam ter namorado por anos e só então ele ser um babaca e vocês terminarem! Você levou sorte''.

 _Sorte_ , Sakura repetiu mentalmente. Fechou os olhos e optou por não responder mais. De que adiantava? Ninguém entenderia.

.

.

.

''Menina do céu, você não cansa deste lugar não?'' Shizune questionou, olhando com olhos arregalados enquanto Sakura vestia o jaleco branco e ajeitava o cabelo comprido em um rabo de cavalo ''Vá para casa descansar, esteve de plantão a semana inteira sem parar!''

Sakura fechou o armário onde guardava as suas coisas e fechou com o cadeado.

''Gosto de manter a mente ocupada, aqui é ótimo para isso'' explicou, sorrindo levemente para Shizune antes de passar por ela em direção à porta.

A morena a segurou pelo braço.

''Sakura'' chamou, olhando-a firmemente nos olhos ''Eu sei que não está sendo muito fácil e que você gostava demais dele. Mas fazer isso com a sua saúde não vai ajudar em absolutamente nada''.

Sakura abaixou o rosto para a mão de Shizune em seu braço e, lentamente, a afastou.

''Está tudo bem, é sério'' tentou transmitir confiança, mas falar aquelas palavras por si só a fez se sentir arrasada por dentro novamente. Seu corpo e sua alma sabiam que era mentira, e falar aquelas palavras em voz alta doíam muito. Ela podia mentir para todo mundo, mas não podia enganar a si mesma ''Em casa eu ficaria entediada e sem fazer nada, pelo menos aqui posso ser útil'' disse, e antes que a morena pudesse responder, caminhou a passos rápidos para fora do vestuário e se dirigiu ao pronto socorro.

.

.

.

''Ai, Testuda, sabe aquele ator incrível que a gente amava quando éramos menores? Ele vai se casar'' Ino comentou, suspirando em desapontamento ''menos um homem sensacional no mercado para nós''.

Sakura sorriu de leve para a amiga antes de voltar os olhos para o livro que estava lendo, deitada no sofá com seu gato no colo. Ino adorava comentar tudo o que via nas revistas em voz alta, e Sakura não sabia se ria das reações dela ao ler as notícias ou se ficava incomodada por não conseguir se concentrar na sua leitura pelos gritinhos histéricos que ela soltava sempre que aparecia um rapaz atraente em alguma página.

''Olha só, não era você que estava procurando um evento bacana para ir neste final de semana? Vai ter um hipnotizador fazendo show naquele parque perto da Academia no sábado!'' ela franziu o cenho para a revista ''hipnotizador é aquele que faz você ver as coisas que na verdade não existem, é só um truque?''

''Aquele é ilusionista'' Sakura corrigiu, ajeitando-se no sofá para melhor acomodar o gato adormecido e retomando sua leitura. Mas sua mente, no subconsciente, estava trabalhando na informação que acabara de receber. Quando ela percebeu que não estava mais conseguindo se concentrar no livro, ela o largou ao lado do sofá e começou a afagar o felino com as duas mãos, fechando os olhos e deixando os pensamentos invadirem sua mente.

.

.

.

''Você vai fazer o quê?'' Ino indagou, boquiaberta.

''Isso mesmo o que você ouviu'' ela confirmou, resoluta.

''Pera, mas quando foi isso, me conta a história inteira direito!'' a loira demandou, sentada de lado na cama para que pudesse encarar a amiga, que ajeitava folhas de papel em várias pastas com nomes diferentes colados na frente.

''Eu assisti à apresentação de hipnose e fui conversar com o homem no final do show, em seu camarim. E o convenci a me ajudar''.

Ino observou atentamente o rosto sem sombra alguma de dúvidas quanto à sua decisão de Sakura e começou a ficar extremamente preocupada.

''Amiga, me escuta'' ela tomou as duas mãos da rosada nas suas e a olhou firmemente nos olhos ''nenhum término é fácil, e eu sei que você amava o Sasuke desde pequena, mas entenda que algumas coisas acontecem para o melhor e que tudo é aprendizado!'' ela não sabia o que mais dizer, nos dois meses que se passaram ela sentia que havia feito de tudo para tentar elevar os ânimos da amiga e ajudá-la a sair da depressão em que ela entrou após o término. E aparentemente, nunca saiu.

A expressão de Sakura se fechou e ela afastou a amiga bruscamente.

''Você não entende, Ino! Você, minha melhor amiga, não entende! Ninguém entende!'' ela gritou, levantando-se da cama e andando para o outro lado do quarto ''vocês ficam me falando que as coisas vão melhorar, mas elas _não vão_! Eu não estou conseguindo superar isso sozinha e eu não me importo se você não aprova a minha decisão, ela já foi tomada e eu vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas, com ou sem a sua aprovação!'' bradou, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas novamente.

Ino a encarou por alguns instantes, lágrimas se formando em seus próprios olhos também. Lentamente, ela se aproximou e abraçou a amiga.

''Está tudo bem…'' falou com um suspiro, abraçando fortemente a rosada ''eu vou com você e vamos resolver isso''.

.

.

.

''Você tem certeza disso?'' ele perguntou. Não várias vezes, apenas uma. Sakura agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

''Então eu vou começar'' ele falou ''mas primeiro preciso que você escolha uma palavra ou frase curta para reverter o processo de hipnose, como medida de segurança''.

''Eu não quero frase nenhuma, só termina com isso logo, por favor'' ela respondeu com leve irritação.

Ino trocou olhares com o hipnotizador e se aproximou da cadeira onde Sakura estava sentada.

''Ninguém vai saber, só nós três nesta sala, não precisa ter medo'' assegurou ''é só porque você sabe como essas coisas às vezes podem dar algum probleminha, então é sempre bom ter um meio de consertar caso algo dê errado''.

Sakura respirou fundo, impaciente, e encarou os olhos azuis que a olhavam firmemente.

Suspirou e deu de ombros.

''Pode escolher a palavra ou frase então, eu não me importo''.

Ino sorriu para ela e assentiu, parando ao lado do hipnotizador por um instante e então sussurrando algumas palavras em seu ouvido. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e se aproximou de Sakura na cadeira.

.

.

.

* * *

Essa estória deve ter somente 3 capítulos, uma coisinha bem básica hahahah

Espero poder postar o próximo capítulo em breve!

Obrigada por ter lido este primeiro capítulo! Um beijo!

.

Blackfan Diamond


End file.
